Fit to be tied
by AJ Morrelli
Summary: Prompted from a story requesting a tied up Anders.  One tease too many and he finds himself in a bit of a spot...


((Author's notes: Firstly, I own nothing of Dragon Age Awakenings, nor can I lay claim to Nate or Anders, and this is done purely for enjoyment's sake. Secondly, as noted in the summary, this is from a story prompt. Thirdly, no, this isn't actually a prequel to "Bound and Determined" though I have had some see it that way.))

* * *

"You only brought this upon yourself, you know."

Nathaniel Howe pushed himself off of the bed, leaving Anders face down on the mattress. He'd just spent the last few minutes wrestling with the other man and finally succeeded in not only getting his hands behind his back, but he also managed to secure them there with the aid of one of his belts.

"Yes, well, that's because I didn't think you'd _really_ go through with it," Anders mumbled, tugging on the strap around his wrists. "And I didn't think you had anything to do it with."

"Maybe that will teach you not to underestimate me next time. And teach you not to try tickling me." Despite the fact that Anders wasn't looking at him, Nate crossed his arms.

"I couldn't help myself. I was nibbling and you started giggling-"

"I don't giggle."

"You," the word came out very pointedly, "were giggling." Anders turned his head enough that Nathaniel could see the grin on his face.

"I _don't_ giggle, Mage." Nathaniel snorted, as if that would make his argument an even stronger one. He then set about starting to gather up his discarded clothing that was cast haphazardly about the floor.

"Wait, what are you doing? You're not thinking of _leaving _are you?" Anders struggled to roll over onto his side, grunting a little as he did so. "You're not going to leave me like this, Nate, are you?"

The thought was tempting, but likely not for reasons Anders was probably imagining. There had been other times Nathaniel had considered binding his lover to the bedposts. Or simply pinning his wrists to the bed, leaving a hand free to roam down that lithe body of his, seeing what sort of sounds he could coax from him. He'd always shoved them aside, though. Anders put a lot of trust in him, but there were certain lines the mage just wasn't ready to cross. Tonight had been a completely impulsive reaction, at first meant to defend himself, but was now starting to take on entirely different possibilities.

Not wanting to let on what those thoughts were, the rogue smirked. "I've half a mind to. I wonder what you'd do to get out of that situation. Or if you'd be there long enough for someone to come looking for you."

"Just because you're a slippery..." Anders managed to get himself onto his side, grimacing a little. "C'mon, Nate, let me loose. Please. I'll behave."

"Somehow I don't believe you." He at least walked back to the side of the bed. "How do I know you won't retaliate the moment I untie you, hmm?"

"I promise not to?" A pair of eyes, full of helpless pity, rolled up to meet his, the emotion completely fabricated.

"I think," he moved to kneel on the bed once again, hands reaching out to help Anders onto his back, "I have a better idea."

The mage wasn't wholly comfortable with the position; he could tell. Definitely in need of a distraction and he provided it in the form of his fingers trailing down a panting chest, circling and pinching at first one nipple and then the other. They trailed down over a stomach that trembled beneath his touch and further on to hips that were already wriggling by the time he reached them.

Pulling his hand away, he was rewarded with a soft whine from the other man. "Nate...Nathaniel. Untie me, please." There was want in his tone, not fear.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Nate smirked. "You want your freedom, you're going to have to earn it."

Anders huffed out a breath. "Please tell me you at least have some idea of what you want."

Nate bit the inside of his lower lip to keep from smirking. Even when he was supposed to be at his mercy, Anders couldn't resist that small bit of defiance. "Aye. The question is, can you handle it?"

It was the mage's turn to smirk. "Untie me and I'll handle you all you want."

He laughed. "You're not getting off that easy."

"Then neither are you."

Nathaniel growled and hauled Anders up to a sitting position for that remark. Sliding his fingers into the blonde's hair, he pulled on it, forcing his head to tip back. Leaning in, Nate slid his tongue along the shell of the mage's ear, causing him to whine. Little nips that started at his earlobe worked their way down the taut skin of his neck, each one prompting a groan or soft keen. Picking his head back up, he hissed softly into his partner's ear.

"Don't test me, Mage. You know better."

He could feel him swallow. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Show me how sorry."

Pulling against his hold, Anders turned his head and began peppering kisses against the noble's temple. Nate gave him enough slack to work down to his cheek, pecking lightly at the corner of his mouth. Relenting, he turned as well, feeling the others' lips against his own, soon followed by the warmth of a tongue that he found himself dueling with. He was gasping by the time Anders moved away, nibbling at his jaw and then down to the skin of his neck. The sensations caused from that had him tightening his grip once again. Anders stilled.

He drew the two of them apart, giving Anders the support he needed to ease off of the bed. Once he was on his feet, Nate pushed himself up as well. Standing in front of his partner, he brought a hand up, tucking loose blonde strands behind ears that he couldn't help but lean in and start nibbling on again. Anders shifted from foot to foot, letting out little whimpers until he finally leaned into Nate's hold again. The sounds turned into a disappointed groan as Nathaniel pulled away, taking a seat on the edge of the bed once more. When Anders moved to follow him, he held up a finger, wagging it from side to side.

Anders groaned, huffing out a breath through his nose, but he knew better than to protest or defy his commands, slight as they were. Still, it wouldn't do to keep him wanting too long. Nate crooked his finger and beckoned the blonde closer, allowing him to walk up and standing him in front of the bed, between his thighs.

"On your knees, Mage."

No hesitation. Anders dropped down to the floor, letting out a soft grunt as he did so. Nathaniel watched as those mischievous eyes trailed upward, meeting his own for a heartbeat before they were hidden beneath his eyelids in an attempt at appearing humble.

The bowing of his head, though, wasn't submission but rather his leaning in to start peppering kisses along the inside of Nathaniel's thighs. The rogue groaned, his hands going back for support as his hips shifted closer to the edge of the bed. Little nips sent jolts through his body as Anders continued his way toward even more sensitive skin between his legs. Passing this, though, he eased himself up and dusted kisses across Nate's stomach.

"Isn't that what got you in this mess in the first place?" he groaned softly.

"Only when I start to do this." The graze of his teeth made Nathaniel jump. "At least you're not giggling."

"Anders..."

"Hmm?"

"Maker!"

The question had come out while the mage's lips were wrapped around the head of Nathaniel's erection. Reaching out with one hand, he pushed the mage's hair back again. It, like its owner, simply wouldn't be completely controlled.

Further and further he felt himself being eased into that welcoming warmth, helping things along with the slow rock of his hips. He knew Anders was capable of taking him in completely; they just had to make sure they paced themselves. And Maker, honestly, who'd want to rush a sensation like that?

Several heartbeats of feeling himself completely devoured had him testing his own restraint. Normally, Anders' hands would be on his hips, keeping him still, but tonight it was up to him to hold himself back. Both hands were propped behind his back again, bunched into the bed linens, and he could feel the tickle of now-loose strands against his thighs. Unable to help it, very shallow thrusts started meeting the bob that was taking him in. When Anders groaned, it nearly undid him.

Blinking open hazy eyes, he became aware of the feeling of Anders pulling back. He steadied his hips and still the mage withdrew. Before he was coherent enough to ask why, he felt the slide of a tongue along his length, broken up by kisses as they traveled toward the base of his shaft.

He almost smiled as the realization hit him. Without his hands, Anders was going to have to use other means to tend to him the way he normally did. Instead, he allowed his body to shift further, making it easier for Anders to flick his tongue and let his lips pull where he wished.

By the time he returned to flicking his tongue against the tip, Nate felt the acute tension that normally would herald a change in their positions. Not tonight. Anders wasn't ready and he was just too damn close. Reaching out again, he cupped the back of his lover's head and urged him forward. Anders let out a little whine but there were no protests beyond that. Again, the difficulty came in his only having lips and tongue to coax a softly groaning Nathaniel to the very end of his climax.

The rogue sagged back to his elbows, feeling the languid swirls around the head of his still twinging erection. There was no doubt he was spent, but the feeling had him groaning all the same.

"Enough." Anders immediately pulled back and he muffled a groan at the loss of sensation. "Can you stand?"

"Of course I can." He was met with a rather cheeky grin.

"Up with you, then." Nate scooted himself closer to the center of the bed as Anders, with minimal wincing, pushed himself up and carefully climbed onto the bed with him, kneeling beside his legs.

"So, are you going to untie me now? I think I've earned it."

Nate twisted himself around, crawling behind the other man and settling there. Brining a hand to his shoulder, he eased him back against his chest, urging him to sit more comfortably. "You've certainly earned your release."

Anders didn't miss the smirk that came to the rogue's lips. "Still at your mercy, then."

Wrapping one hand around a rather firm erection, Nate scratched the nails of the other along the mage's scalp, urging him to turn his head slightly. That brought his lips close to Anders' ear once again. "Is that so bad?"

"N-o...oh!"

The dual sensations cut short any other thought or protest he might have made. Soon enough, Nate felt Anders thrusting shallowly into his hand, working a counter-point to his own strokes. Despite his arm being around him, he could also feel him wriggling in his hold, the tug of his arms against the bonds, wanting that added bit of contact that Nate was denying him.

"You want me, Anders, then show me how badly you do." He punctuated the statement with a firm nip to the earlobe.

His whine was almost a squeal and his hips bucked. The rock of his hips began to come faster and in response, Nate picked up his own pace. Head against his shoulder, Anders' back arched away from him, lips parted as desperate whimpers accompanied each thrust, growing longer as the tension built until the sound caught in his throat, finally releasing in a deep groan that mirrored the pulse Nate felt in his hand.

Anders sagged back against him, swallowing and catching his breath. He turned his head, groaning softly as he was unable to nuzzle at Nathaniel's neck. Hands moving to shoulders, the noble propped up the nearly boneless mage and began picking at the leather bound around his wrists. Another groan and Anders brought his hands around to start massaging them.

Nate wrapped his arms around his lover once again and began helping to ease the sensation back into his fingertips and upper arms. Once he was suitably relaxed again, they stretched out on the bed, Anders tucked warmly into Nate's hold, back to his chest.

"That was starting to hurt," he pouted softly.

"Mmm, maybe I'll just have to make it up to you later." Kisses peppered along the nape of Anders' neck and across his shoulder. The brisk rub of his hand slowed into something gentler, moving not only along his arm but to hip and up to chest as well. As Anders settled once again, he laid a kiss behind his ear, only to sputter in surprise.

"Maybe next time, you'll be the one tied up."


End file.
